The Big Reveal: Episode 3
THE BIG REVEAL: EPISODE 3 Welcome to another night of announcements! Tonight is a special night because we're here to announce THREE more players for the 42th season; finalists vs. favorites vs. flops. Tonight's theme is... BOYS, BOYS, BOYS! Three boys will be announced tonight. Last time we had five fan-favorite girls and now we're gonna have three boys who were fan-favorites from the start as well! Without further ado, we're gonna start with the first name... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MIGUEL! This winner is known for winning Greece with all jury votes for him, making him the first person to do this. He was also one of the most favorite players to play the game and had a very good run in All-Stars. Unfortunately, his journey came on short in All-Stars due to his status of being too big of a threat. Many seasons have passed now, many threats have played the game after him. Will he take back the title of Sole Survivor and being a legend again? We'll find out soon because this bomb-ass player received 13 votes to return! . . . . . . . We're not done yet with the winners, because there's another male winner that's waiting for his comeback and he ironically received 13 votes as well. Welcome back to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SVENERYN! Glad to see this powerhouse back? You better be because last time Sveneryn played, he managed to take out the villains who targeted him for a large portion of the game. He got betrayed by his fake girlfriend, had many people trying to bring him down but ultimately won the title of Sole Survivor. A fun fact, his former tribe-mate and current girlfriend, Annabelle, is playing this season as well! Will this cause an early boot or strategic gameplay as it finest? Time will tell! . . . . . . And finally, we have our last announcement here. You have flops who were made to be flops, flops who did bad and flops who literally had to go early. But there are also flops who had much to offer, a lot to bring but got chopped off early for any reason. Being on the "wrong" season with the "wrong" players is what caused this player to be on the ballot and thankfully for him he got enough votes... . . . Welcome to Survivor 42... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . SEAN! Playing in one of the most unfair and brutal seasons, Sean had a lot to deal with. He was placed on a tribe with two cousins, Fiona and Cinderella, and ultimately lost the game because he was voted off by the two girls. He had no shot at getting far, he had no shot at winning the game. And that's why he's back, because now he does have a shot at getting far. And if we have to believe him - he will make it indeed far and win the game. . . . . . . And that's it! Miguel, Sveneryn and Sean will return to the game of Survivor for it's 42th season! Stay tuned for more announcements coming soon regarding Survivor: 42!